undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fear The Living/Issue 36
This is Issue 36 of Fear The Living, titled That, Fucking, Ass. This is the sixth issue of Arc #5. Issue 36 We arrive at the warehouse to find it surrounded by trucks and no one on guard. I try to get a good look but I can’t see what’s happening. “I told you, they have your people in there, probably killing them off one by one, slowly, then they will find you, and they will kill you, then they will get me” David says. “Stop being so fucking pessimistic, what if it’s someone else in there, a friend, or “ I say. “Or the bandits, cause if it were friends visiting there would be people out on watch, face the fucking facts man, the bandits are there, and your friends are as good as dead” David says. “What do we fucking do” I ask. “Either you ditch your friends, or you go in there, I got nothing to live for, so you decide what we do, we help your friends, or we ditch them” David says. “We help them, we can’t just ditch them, and let them die, to save ourselves, let’s go” I say. “I hope you made the right choice” David says. I grab my bow and arrow, I put the bow on my fake hand, fits good, and slowly walk towards the gate. I see thrww bandits standing near the front and hide behind a truck. I look up quickly and say “Three bandits, in front of the gate”. “We just kill them” David says, putting bullets in his gun. “Quietly, we need to be quiet, or else they’ll kill us” I say. I take my back pack off and search through it, I find a silencer and hand it to David “Use this” I say. He grabs the silencer and puts it on “What do we do” he says. “We kill as many as we can, quickly and silently” I say. “Ok but what if-“ David says, but three bandits and Wesley appear in front of us. “Well look what we have here, bitch and ditcher, oh you wanted to kill us all didn’t you” Wesley says and kicks me “You’re going to die little boy”. David stands up and looks Wesley in the eye “You’re not going to touch him, you’re not going to touch anyone in that warehouse, just take me and leave” he says. “I want you to suffer, the both of you” Wesley says. “Why the fuck do you have a grudge against my group, what did we fucking do” I say. “You nearly killed us all” Wesley says. “Yeah after you attacked us” I say. “And I will attack again” Wesley says, both of the bandits jump us and knock us out. I wake up in a room, it’s dark and quiet, no one is with me. I try to stretch but realize my hands are bound up. I try to free them but I can’t see anything. I try to get up but I feel the weight of something on my legs so I fall down. I feel what’s on my legs and realize it’s a person. What if it’s a walker. I quickly pull my legs from under it and hear a thud as the persons head hit’s the ground. “Oh, what the fuck, where am I” The person says. “Who are you” I say. “Who the fuck are you” The person said, sounds like a girl, her voice trembling. “My name is Ken Myers, who are you” I ask. “My name is Rosalie” She says. “Do you know why we are here, wait you’re not from the warehouse, where are you from” I ask. “I think we are in the warehouse, and uh I’m an ex-bandit, I tried to help a couple of kids, I was able to save two, but Wesley didn’t like that” Rosalie says. “What did the two kids look like” I ask, maybe it was Sofia and Logan. “Uh, it was a boy and girl, the girl was blonde, and the boy told me his name Logan I think” Rosalie says. “Sofia and Logan, at least they got out of that, what happened to the rest of the kids” I say. “They were executed in front of their parents” Rosalie says. “I’m going to fucking kill Wes-“ I say but I’m cut off by a door opening and a switch, and the room fills with light. “You’re going to kill me, good shit, but I have a surprise for you, you might want to come along Rose, you don’t want to be trapped in here all alone” Wesley says in a sarcastic voice. “Fuck you” I say getting up. I follow Wesley into a room with walkers on the opposite side of a bullet proof window. I look around, and see Allison in the room. “Ken Oh my god, help me” Allison says. “What the fuck are you going to do” I say. “It’s a surprise, HOLD HIM BACK” Wesley says and a couple of guards grab me and hold me back. Wesley walks up to Allison, picks her up, he opens a door that leads to the walkers side and tosses her in there. He closes the door and I watch as Allison gets bit once, then kicks back the walker, the guards let me go and I rush to the door and try to open it. “It’s locked from this side” Wesley says. “I love you” Allison says, as she looks at me, the last time I see here alive. “I love you” I say and watch as a biter grabs her leg and bites it. Another one pulls her head back and bites her neck. My knees go weak and I fall to the ground, crying uncontrollably, sobbing hardly. Another biter digs it’s hand into her stomach and rips out her intestine. I look away, not being able to take any more of this. I can’t believe it, I can’t fucking believe it, he, he killed Allison. I continue crying to myself, I feel a hand pull me up and Wesley looks me in the face “This is what you get for shooting me”. He spits on my face and tosses me back to the ground. Issues Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues Category:Issues